


Wear These Instead!

by downbyashes



Series: KYU Week 2017 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dancer AU, Knock Yuuri Up Week, M/M, Maternity clothes, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Phichit Chulanont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downbyashes/pseuds/downbyashes
Summary: What happens when Yuuri's clothes become too tight? He has to buy maternity clothes.Victor, however, has a different idea as to the type...





	Wear These Instead!

**Author's Note:**

> Late again, I know. I think I just missed the midnight mark. It's still Wednesday somewhere!!!
> 
> Yeah, work and friends don't give me the time I need to write!!!

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Yuuri groaned, finally giving up on trying to do up the button on his jeans. He’d been buttoning them them lower for the last few weeks, but now that his belly was larger, and it was obvious he was indeed pregnant, not just gaining a few extra pounds, that strategy no longer worked. 

“What’s wrong, love?” Victor asked from the doorway, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. 

Since the first night Victor had slept in Yuuri’s room, he’d been allowed to sleep over every night. Yuuri and Victor had started going out on their own from time to time, and after a conversation during one of these such nights, Yuuri’s face redder than a tomato the whole time, they decided to try formally dating. It was going pretty good so far. 

Yuuri flopped back on his bed, looking over to Victor. "My jeans won't button up." He sighed, finally giving up on trying. 

"Sounds like you need new clothes. Want me to take you shopping? We can pick out a whole new wardrobe for you while you carry the baby." Victor's face lit up at the prospect of shopping, as it always did.

Yuuri sighed, smoothing his hands over his round belly. He hadn't wanted to invest in maternity clothes, partly because he didn't want to have to exclaim to the world that he was pregnant. As it was, he was just large enough that it was obvious in a regular shirt that he was pregnant, not just gaining weight. Soon, his pregnancy would be obvious no matter what he wore. 

There was also the fact that Yuuri didn't want to have Victor spend unnecessary money on him. Once he gave birth and lost the weight, he'd never need those clothes again. At least, he was pretty sure he wouldn't need them. He supposed he didn't know for sure yet. 

"You really don't have to, Victor. I don't mind wearing sweatpants for the next five months. I do in my free time anyways." Yuuri shrugged, already shimmying out of the too tight jeans, and going off in search of a comfy pair of sweats. "But what if I want to take you out on a date? Go out for dinner one night somewhere nice? Am I not allowed to take my boyfriend out so I can show off how beautiful he is to the world?" Victor asked, straying closer to the bed until he perched on the edge. 

Yuuri's heart skipped a beat. Victor hadn't directly called Yuuri his boyfriend before that moment, despite the multiple dates they'd gone on. "You'd–you want to... oh." Yuuri broke off, face red and hot, his tongue not cooperating with his brain. Why did his body have to fight him?

And that's how Yuuri found himself in a store for maternity clothes not two hours later. 

Victor kept holding up outfits he thought Yuuri would look cute in. Most resembled a poodle or some other breed of dog, and he excitedly shoved Yuuri toward the change rooms to try them on, Phichit, who had tagged along as well, took only a dozen pictures of each combination, leaving Yuuri to wonder how his friend's phone still had any memory left. 

"I think Yurio would like that one." Victor grinned as Yuuri stepped out in a long pink shirt with ears and a curly tail on the bump, index finger resting on his bottom lip.

Yuri, the blond in question, was another dancer at their studio. While only being fifteen, he was extremely talented, and had an attitude on him that fit better on someone at least twice his age. Since Yuuri had started gaining weight due to his pregnancy, the younger Yuri had frequently called the older man a pig. Once the teen found out about the pregnancy, he started referring to the baby as a piglet. There was nothing anyone could say to make him stop the name calling, and Yuuri didn't mind the name calling all that much. Not anymore, anyways. 

"Yuuri, what about this?" Victor asked, holding up a sheer shirt. Well, shirt was a generous word, as there wasn't much to cover skin in the first place. It was, to be blunt, lingerie to accentuate his baby bump. "And look! There's matching panties and stockings!"

"Victor!" Yuuri squealed, going red in the face. "Don't buy that! When would I even wear it?"

"Don't play coy now, Yuuri," Victor teased, dropping a wink to make Yuuri go impossibly redder. 

"Yuuri, what are you leaving out of our Thursday tea days?" Phichit asked, a grin splitting his face as he took more pictures. 

"I'm not letting this conversation go on any longer," Yuuri said, grabbing a few pairs of elastic-waisted jeans, and taking the sweater he'd already picked out to the change room to try on. 

He decided on some jeans, including a couple pairs for when he god bigger, and got a few of the sweaters, knowing that that was what he was most comfortable in. 

And when he wasn't paying attention, Victor may or may not have purchased the lingerie...


End file.
